GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh
The masculine bulk of Gundam Virtue hides the slender, feminine form of Gundam Nadleeh within. Designed to serve as Tieria's trump card, Nadleeh is capable of using Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held guns, in addition to a spare GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle which are stored inside Ptolemaios in case of an emergency. However, the true power of Nadleeh lies not in a firefight, but in its Trial System, a system which allows it to judge any machine linked to Veda and prosecuted upon the guilty. The name "Nadleeh" comes from the Navajo word meaning "Two-Spirit", a reference to the female figure hidden within the male. Combat Characteristics Nadleeh is not designed for normal combat, but rather as a deployment platform for the Trial System. With a link to Veda, Nadleeh allows Tieria Erde to fulfill his role as judge, emitting frequencies which can completely disable any mobile suit also linked to Veda. With the suit disabled, Nadleeh can then serve as executioner with its beam sabers. While Nadleeh can be deployed sans the Virtue armor, replaced with a beam rifle and shield, its performance is lackluster compared to the other Gundams. Armaments GN Beam Rifle Serves as Nadleeh's primary weapon when forced to launch without the Virtue armor and the shoulder cannons, and is stored on board the Ptolemy. In terms of performance, the weapon fires at a slower rate than other rifle weapons of the other Gundams due to the mobile suits lower GN Particle storage, but are still capable of destroying another suit in one-two shots with excellent accuracy. Because of the Rifles size, and no known place to store the weapon, forced to quickly switch to melee combat, the rifle can emit a Beam saber bayonet from the barrel, and the long barrel means that Nadleeh has an advantage when it comes to charging an enemy mobile suit or slashing, but relies on the shield for blocking if the opposing beam is not intercepted. GN Shield The GN Shield offers a effecient means of protection for Nadleeh, as it's main weakness is it's low particle storage compared to the Virtue, as a result cannot use a GN field and must remain mobile. GN Beam Saber Nadleeh is armed with two swords, assumed to be comparable in functionality with that of the Exia's standard-length beam sabers, which are stored in the knees when not in use. System Features Trial System Tieria, Veda, and Gundam Nadleeh form a unique bond that emits energy waves which can disable nearby mobile suits linked to Veda. This system is Nadleeh's reason for being; if contact with Veda is cut off, Trial deactivates immediately. Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Nadleeh 3x the particle generation to increase its overall speed, strength, and firepower. When activated, Nadleeh can become a high speed shooter or sword combatant (relative to its equipment). The system's duration is relative to the amount of particles generated and spent, but once completely drained, Nadleeh will temporarily be vulnerable against enemy units until its particles recharge. Variant GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos *Specifications: **Model Number: GN-004/te-A02 **Height: 18.7 meters **Weight: 57.3 metric tons (Akwos Equipment Weight: 3.3 metric tons) **Type: Trial System Extension Equipment Mobile Suit **Armaments: ***GN mask sword ***GN shield ***GN beam saber x 2 Featured in Gundam 00V, Gundam Nadleeh Akwos is Gundam Nadleeh equipped with te-A02 AKWOS, 't'rial 'e'nhance optional part. These parts give Nadleeh the appearance of a Roman centurion, with additional armor and a helmet in place of its hair. Several blade antenna are attached to it's joints and toes. Its main weapon is the GN Mask Sword, a large solid blade that looks like a Gundam face with its V-fin joined together to form the long blade. This sword can be attached to Nadleeh's shield, and be can split into a large V-fin antenna in order to disperse massive amounts of GN particles. This configuration greatly improves the effectiveness of Nadleeh's Trial System. Despite the benefits, the Akwos armor is attached directly to Nadleeh, meaning that Virtue cannot be used. Since Virtue's heavy firepower is needed this equipment is rarely used. History External Links *Nadleeh on MAHQ